The Harvest Goddess Hates Me!
by RainbowsAndSmiles
Summary: Kyra is new to Waffle town and is determined to start her own ranch. But after a nightmare about the Harvest Goddess being evil, she begins to have extremely bad luck followed by more nightmares. Is she jinxed or does the Harvest Goddess just hate her?
1. The Wierd Welcoming

Hello! I'm new on Fanfiction and this is my first fanfic! Please enjoy!

I, Kyra Heart, was riding on a ship to a new island to start a new life. I was 21 years old and ready to take the world by storm. The island I was heading for was where I was going to start my own ranch. With a smile on my face, my cheeks a shade of light pink, and my short brown hair fluttering in the breeze, it was no surprise that I was super-excited to live on this "magical" island.

My patience to get there was running out more and more with every wonderful detail that Pascal (the ships captain) was telling me.

"Waffle Island is a rancher's paradise! The food is great, and the island is so peaceful!" he bragged on and on. I giggled at how enthusiastic he was about me living there. "Ahhh… here we are! Beautiful Waff- WHAT THE HECK!" he cried as we saw the island in the distance. After the weather being so nice a typhoon came out of nowhere! 

"Quick!" he said, "Get inside!" As I was making my way to the inside of the ship… BANG! A huge boom of thunder was all it took to cause me to black out. Right before I was completely unconscious I could hear Pascal cry "Kyra? …Kyra!"

_I opened my eyes and saw a figure in front of me... It was a beautiful woman with blue-green hair and a white dress…She was just standing there…I stared at her. She was trying to say something… "…help…or…DIE!" She screamed at me. I was horrified as her beautiful hair turned dark red, her skin and dress turned black, and her eyes turned bright red. She let out a huge evil laugh!_

I screamed as I woke up from the awful nightmare. I was in a place I didn't recognize. It was some kind of hotel. I looked around and walked down a staircase.

I saw a middle aged man who greeted me telling me his name was Jake and he owned the hotel. Then I saw a lady named Coleen (apparently jakes wife) and her mother Yolanda, a nice but kind of ugly old lady. "You passed out, so we brought you here to the Sundae Inn. Say, you made a lot of noises while you sleeping, what did you dream about?" the Jake guy asked me.

"Well…" I began, "There was this beautiful lady with blue hair but then…" I got cut off, "Must've been me!" argued Yolanda and Coleen. "The Harvest Goddess! Why she's the goddess of our island! A beautiful, nice woman!" said Jake. "You didn't let me finish sir, she…" "Oh I think the Mayor is waiting outside for you! You better hurry!" said Jake cutting me off again.

There was no real choice of arguing with them, so I went out side, to be greeted by a jolly, chubby, little man named Mayor Hamilton. "Hello!" he said jiggling as he jumped up and down. "Welcome to Waffle Island! Let me give you a tour of Waffle Town!"

'_What a nice little man… He reminds me of a tiny Santa Claus' I_ thought. He told me about the Clinic, a General Store, Town Square, a lighthouse, and a fishing shop. "Now, go and say hi to the other citizens in our town," said the bubbly mayor. _'Oh the other citizens! This should be fun!'_ I thought to myself.


	2. Those Wonderful Townsfolk

I walked over to Town Square to greet a boy named Gill. He wasn't bad looking except that I thought he needed to lose some weight in the thigh area… I told him about the wonderful expectations I had for living here. "HA! You must've read the stupid brochure my father made! It's about as fake as my dad's wig! This place is like a ghost town!"

I had just met this boy and he was already calling me gullible! The nerve! He only gave me three sentences and I could already tell he was full of himself! "I think this town could have a lot of potential though. With some progress…" he said staring at the floor. That last sentence was the only thing stopping me from slapping him. He was right after all!_ 'Hey maybe after I start my ranch I can work to make this island a little more lively' _I thought.

I left to greet a few other people. As I headed for the clinic I bumped into someone! "Oof! Sorry Ma'am!" I blurted out. "Ma'am?" said the person. It was a man's voice. "Oh Crud! I'm so sorry! Uhhh… you must be the doctor!" I mumbled. He glared at me. "Well, you look healthy, but I'm beginning to wonder if your mind is… ship shape…" he said suspiciously. "heh heh…" I muttered through my teeth.

"KYRA!" called the mayor. I ran towards him. "Come now we must not dilly dally! I'll show you where you'll be staying until your house gets built," he said excitedly. We walked down town and through this place called Maple Lake.

"This is the church!" he said pointing at a blueish building with a bell. It was a cute little building. "May I take a peak inside?" I asked him in a curious tone. "Why of course" he replied. I push the doors open and couldn't believe what I saw. "AHG!" I yelled as soon as I saw the giant picture of the Harvest Goddess shown for everyone to pray to. "Th-th-that's her! That's the witchy women from my dream! She's evil!" I said with my teeth chattering.

"The Harvest Goddess! Why would you ever even think such a thing of her? She's who we pray to! The reason we are all alive! The reason the island is here!" he lectured. "Then why is the island in such a bad state right now?" I said raising an eyebrow. "We don't know for sure…" he answered, "some say we took her and her special tree for granted." "I'm not so sure," I whispered. "Look if the islands citizens know about your suspicions they'll think your crazy. Let's just keep this little event between us okay?" he asked. I said I agreed with him. But as we walked out of the church I quickly glanced behind me and saw the painting wink at me evily, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Well here we are! Souffle Farm! You will work here until we get your house built!" he said. He walked back away from me as a grumpy looking man walked up to me. "Who the heck are you! Get out of here! Scat!" He said shooing me away. I ran back to Mayor Hamilton about to completely high tail it out of there but he stopped me and took me back up to mean ol' mister grumpy. "You again? Shoo!" he said in a fowl tone. "LOOK HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HECK DROPPED A TURD IN YOUR PUNCHBOWL, BUT I'M YOUR NEW WORKER AND I DESERVE SOME RESPECT!" I yelled in his face.

He was silent. His face was red and he looked as if he were about to rip my head off, but he settled down and I could here him count to 10 to himself. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. and you better be ready to work! I'm gonna make you soo sore your grandchildren are gonna feel it." I smiled and his innocent looking wife showed me to my room. I smirked laying on the soft cot. My eyes got heavy and I finally fell asleep…

Thanks for the kind reviews! Like I said before this is my first fanfic. If you have any advice I'd be happy to hear it!


	3. I Don't Need Help!

_ I opened my eyes. I saw the floating blue women again. She was looking madder than before. I tried to run away, but for some reason I couldn't move. She got closer. I leaned back to get away from her, but fell down. As I got back up, she pushed me down again. "Why do you want to hurt me?" I said timidly. She scowled. She leaned towards me and slapped me across the face. "Because...you could bring happiness back to the town… and I don't want that!" she answered. It was the first time heard her speak clearly. I brought my fist up and punched..._

BAM! I opened my eyes for real this time. I looked around. I wasn't in the bed… or the guestroom! I was in their living room. '_Had I been sleepwalking?' _I thought to myself. I looked at my hand. It had a couple awful cuts. I stared at the floor. There was broken glass everywhere! I looked in my other hand and saw a broken lamp. I'd punched and broken their lamp!

The lights shot on and I saw mean ol' mister grumpy with a bat. "You…" he said with his teeth clenched. "Craig!" scolded his wife giving him a glare. "I'm sorry! You don't have to pay me for my labor, if it'll help pay for the lamp I broke!" I pleaded. "Go start weeding the garden," he ordered. "But sir it's 3 in the morning!" I reminded him. He gave me a horrid look, and I ran outside in the blackness of the night, pulling everything I thought by texture was a weed. _'This was gonna be a long couple of days…'_

(Time goes by…)

"Well, at least you're not a total failure now!" Craig muttered under his breath. I had worked for him for a few days by now, and had learned a lot. I giggled. He grunted. I went inside to gather my things. Hamilton was going to escort me to my new ranch. As I was leaving I bumped into Craig's wife Ruth. She gave me a good amount of money. "I know you said not to pay you, but you really deserve it," she said smiling. She was quite pretty, especially for her age, but her eyes were tired looking… somewhat depressed looking. I just nodded, and left…

"There it is!" said the mayor pointing at a tiny house the size of a single room. I tried to convince him I loved it, but he could tell I wasn't too impressed. "It's not much now, but after remodeling and upgrade, this house could be like a mansion!" he said. He walked away. '_Well time to get to work!'_ I spent the whole day planting seeds for crops, hanging flowers, cleaning, painting and watering. By the end of the night, it finally resembled a nice looking ranch by the river. '_Now, how to make money…'_

The next day I decided to visit the Ganache Mine. There were citizens there I hadn't met before. I ran into a nice, but way over muscular guy named Owen. He gave me a hammer. I looked at it, and saw what he was doing. "Hey, can I use this to make money?" I asked him. "Sure!" he said, "Take it to the mine, and hit some rocks. If you hit any precious metals, ship them for money!" I smiled at him. He really was kind of cute… without all that extra muscle…

Before I got started to make money, I dropped by the carpentry shop. "Hi! I'm Dale!" said some guy from behind me. This caused me to jump a little. "I own the carpentry shop. My apprentices are out working. Maybe they'd like to meet you. One of them is my son." He informed. "Uh… Thanks…" I said. After wasting so much time greeting people, I didn't really feel like meeting anymore town people, but I decided to go ahead and meet these people because this Dale guy seemed like he wanted me to.

I walk to this forest. When I got there, I didn't see anybody. I looked up and saw a squirrel. It was cute. It looked at me funny, and I laughed. This was all nice until the squirrels eyes widened as he jumped from the tree. I was shocked when I heard a loud, "LOOK OUT!" from a young squeaky sounding voice. Next thing I know I'm pushed away as huge tree fell down. The kid dodged it, but it landed on my shoulder. A huge scrape formed on my arm, and I put a bunch of pressure on it to keep it from bleeding horribly.

"Did you see that! Man you should start a fan club for me Bo!" said a loud voice coming from some guy in a tank shirt and jeans. His hair was a silvery blue-black color that nearly blinded me in the sunlight at first glance. "Luke! The tree you cut down landed on a young woman!" said the smaller kid. I tried my best to stand up straight. I walked up to the "Luke" guy. "Look, who do you think you are?" I yelled in his face. "Whoa, take it easy little lady! This is a man's work area! Need some help with that?" he said pointing at my arm. I was about to say yes, but these were the words that came out of my mouth: "A man's work area? You sexist pig! I don't need any help of yours!" he scowled. I waved my hammer around in his face.

"What do you think you're doing with such a big hammer?" he asked. " I'm going to prove just how tough I can be, and that you're not the only one around here who works!" I replied hotly. I took my hammer and marched into the mine.

On the second floor I spotted the first god sized rock. After hitting it, I found some ore, and put it in my rucksack. I then began to see more rocks. I hit rock after rock, mostly being unsuccessful. After my rucksack was full I went out of the mine and shipped it. "Well, I guess you can work," said Luke from behind me. I turned to walk back in the mine. "Hey what are you doing? I think it's safe for you to call it a day don't you?" he asked. "Maybe for a quitter like you," I giggled.

After going back to the mine, I did the same thing. This time after coming out, I was really tired. "Okay you've proven yourself!" said Luke beginning to sound worried. "What's the matter? Afraid that there's a girl out there who actually works harder than you?" I said smirking. I walked back in the mine, only this time I went even deeper, came out again to ship my stuff, and Luke reminded me again that it was getting late and I looked exhausted, but I ignored him.

Deeper and deeper I went, until I got to the awful 10th floor. It had some sort of shrine to the horrible Harvest Goddess. It was nice and cool down there though, so I figured it was a good place to sit and rest without anyone knowing. I was truly exhausted, and the longer I rested, the more I realized how tired I was. I looked up and saw a statue of the Harvest Goddess. All was calm, until the eyes of the statue glowed red. _'Mwahaha!'_ I hear coming from it. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I lifted my hammer and swung as hard as I could, knocking the head of the statue clean off.

I was breathing heavily. _'Am I insane?'_ I thought to myself. The eyes were gone but I could still hear the laugh. After that I ran back up I saw that it was pitch black out. I had lost track of time in the mine. No one was out but Luke. "Kyra! You're gonna kill yourself! Calm down now!" he cried. How did he know my name? I looked at him. I was so grouchy and exhausted, it did feel like I was dying, but isn't that what hard work is supposed to feel like?

I was just about to ignore him again, when he came forward like he was going to grab me or something. I swung my hammer at him, and he backed away. I kept doing that until I was down in the mine again… When I was, I heard the voices of the Harvest Goddess again. They kept repeating. _'Stop! Die! Leave! Stop! Die! Leave!'_ that combined with my exhaustion made me start swinging my hammer everywhere. "Stop! What do you want from me!" I screamed. I hit cave walls until pitfalls started and rocks fell on me.

I kept swinging around like crazy until I just felt like I couldn't swing anymore. Then I swung some more. I screamed one last time as a rock fell on me and the scrape on my arm started to bleed badly again. Then everything went dark…

*long Chapter, I know. And if it felt like I was going through some things a little fast I'm sorry, I just felt like I need to go a little faster so I could dive into the stories main plot faster. This is one of the darker chapters but I will try to make the next one lighter and funnier*


	4. That Stupid Root!

_'Everything was black, and I had an awful pain in my arm. I looked around. No witchy Harvest Goddess to be seen. I guess that was a sign that I was dead or something. Then I heard high little voices of tiny men going "Help us! She's evil! Save us!" they all cried. "From who? The Harvest Goddess?" I asked. So many questions flowed through my head. "Oh no! She's already here!" They cried. "Did someone say my name?" asked the voice of the Harvest Goddess coming from behind me. I gasped in horror as I turned around and…_

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled. "You regained consciousness?" asked a voice. I turned around to find the doctor, Jin, looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "H-H-How did I get here?" I asked. "Oh, Dales' son brought you here. You know, Luke," he answered. My eyes widened. I didn't know just how to feel at that moment. _'should I be grateful that he would save me like that? Or should I feel embarrassed that he was right and I shouldn't have kept trying to make him feel bad by ignoring him? Should I be angry that he didn't leave me alone like I told him? Do I need to apologize?'_

"Kyra? Kyra? You still hanging in there?" asked Dr. Jin. "Uhhh… Oh yes! I'm perfectly fine!" I answered. I looked at the clock. It was already 3 p.m. Omigosh! "How long have I been out!" I asked Jin. "Oh a day and 12 hours," he replied. "I missed a whole day of my life? Oh, Jin I need to get going!" I ran out the door with this huge pain in my arm. It was wrapped in stringy gauze. I must have really damaged it. "Take it easy for now!" called Jin as I ran out of the clinic and heading back toward my house.

I got back to my house and did a few things there. I was a rather good chef, so I made some dishes to ship. Cooking was nice because I could do it all day, and not die from exhaustion! As I walked outside, I saw a sleeping looking, but cute fisherman. I walked up to him to greet him. "Hey you're that new rancher girl who fainted the other day! Hi I'm Toby," he greeted. My face turned red. I've never even met this guy before, and he knew about me collapsing? I'm never going to live this down! "Hey, I know you're new and all, but mining isn't exactly the ideal was to make money," he said. "Fishing is much gentler and can make more money!" he said giving me my own pole. I smiled and got to work…

Days go by, and I pretty much make my living as a fisherwoman, well, that and my crops. After a few weeks I upgraded my house to a level 3. Things were doing good for me, other than the nightmares about the Harvest Goddess I kept having that only seemed to keep getting worse.

I finally decided to buy a barn. I bought an axe from the blacksmiths. They said Luke could give me one for free, but I haven't even said hi to him since I fainted. As I was walking up hill I thought I'd check this root out. It was huge and was blocking what was supposed to be a short cut to the mines. I surprised that, as I walked up to it, I found that Gill was staring at it mumbling to himself.

"What's the problem?" I asked him. "I think you of all people should know darn well what the problem is… This root! It's blocking progress!" he said stomping his foot. "I think I should get the carpenter to cut it down. I know some people don't want to cut it because it belongs to the Mother Tree, the Harvest Goddess's tree, but come on! No one sees her around anymore!" he said. "YES! YES! CUT IT! CUT DOWN THAT EVIL WITCHES TREE! MWAHAHA!" I said laughing evilly. "Okaaaay… I don't have anything against the Harvest Goddess, but I think she'd understand that this root is a major inconvenience!" he said marching away. He was right at first, but knowing the Harvest Goddess, she would not understand. I decided to walk to Ganache the long way.

As I walked into the shop (avoiding Luke as best as I could) I saw Dale with a distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Gill was wanting me to cut down this root for progress, but I said no," he replied. "Why not?" I questioned. "Because I guess I'm just too attached to that tree and I think older townsfolk would agree with me," he said. As much as I hated his answer he was probably right. So many people worship that evil goddess and her dumb tree, that if he did chop that root, who knows how many people would be angry with him. As I looked up at him I finally got the guts to ask, "Where's Luke?" "Oh Luke? He's right over… Luke? Oh no!" he said widening his eyes.

He ran outside with me, but we were to late. Right as we found him he chopped the root. "Oh My God! Did you guys see that? One chop! Man I'm good!" he said. "Luke!" cried Dale, "how could you! That root belongs to the mother tree!" Luke looked at him in surprise, though I really think he was even more surprised to see me. "Well if the Harvest Goddess really gets mad, she can come down and spank me!" he said jokingly, even though deep down he was embarrassed by his mistake. Dale walked away looking very disappointed.

I glared at Luke just to glare at him, because I was actually really glad he chopped that dumb devil root. "Hey, wait up!" he called as I walked away trying to hide my laughter. I went to sleep that night with no nightmares. _'That's funny! I guess she's busy ruining someone else's dream tonight' _I thought…

Before I went fishing the next day I decided to stop by the Sundae Inn. No one was in there at the time but Maya. She was eating something smothered in caramel and sugar. "Hiya!" she said with her mouth full. "What's new around town today?" I asked. "The carpentry shops closed today because Luke has apparently caught some kind of awful disease," she said clearing her throat. The first thing I thought about that was _'The Harvest Goddess caused him to get sick! She probably did it to get revenge after he cut that root!' _ "You should go visit him, I mean, he did save your life," Dang it! She knew about that too?

"I never really did hear all the details about that…" I said trying not to blush. "Well Owen told me that Luke was waiting outside the mines for you to finally stop working, and finally at 4:00 a.m., he went in looking for you, only to find you unconscious, bleeding on all over the ground almost buried in pebbles," she said after finishing her plate. "Oh…" I said. It really was an interesting story. No wonder everyone in town knew about it. "You really should visit him while he's sick, I mean, his dad's always working. He could use a woman around the house," Maya added cleaning up after herself. "Then why don't _you_ go over there?" I asked. "Hey he didn't save _my_ life!" said Maya smirking. I said goodbye and went on my way.

Because I didn't have anything better to do, I decided to visit Luke. As I walked through the Ganache District I passed both Bo and Dale, who acted like nothing was different. "Maybe Luke hasn't even caught an illness and Maya is just full of hot air," I mumbled to myself. Just to check I knocked on the carpentry shop's door. I waited outside for while and just as I was about to walk away Luke opened the door to let me in, but he was so sick that he looked like a creepy undead person. "Hello…" he said in a nasally tone. I still didn't recognize him. "YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY SOUL!" I yelled slamming the door. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what I'd done. _'Omigosh that was Luke!'_ I thought to myself. I opened the door and stared at him. "I'm sooooo sorry!" I said with a bright red face. "I thought you'd show up," he said in a tired tone…

Thanks for the kind reviews! I love them! Thank you for reading!


	5. The Mountain and the Bear Fight

He looked at me in a funny way. I smiled… Even though he was sick as a dog, his eyes had that same sparkle they had when I first met him. Our eyes met. My boring brown eyes were probably not much to look at though. I was so busy staring at his eyes…_ 'Wait what the heck am I doing!' _I asked myself. My smile quickly dropped into an angry frown. "What do you mean by that! You're lucky I came at all!" I said raising my voice. "Huh? I-" I cut him off there. "Look, What are you even doing walking around and answering the door? Get in your bed and I'll make you a special noodle soup!" I scolded.

His eyes widened, but he obeyed. There was just something about him that made yell at him, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it… he made me sick, but also kind of made me happy. I walked into his kitchen, and opened the fridge. All that had in there was awful spices, meat, spinach, and mayo. I used some of the stuff I bought at Souffle Farm, and made my soup. I walked into his room and gave it to him. "So what'd the doctor say?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. "Uhhh... the doctor, uhh.. He said… stuff," he answered with an unsure sound in his crackling voice. "You didn't even go to the clinic did you? Ugh! Typical male!" I said picking up a phone. "I didn't think doctors made house calls…" said Luke. I didn't listen to him, and grabbed a phone.

Jin did show up eventually. Luke was right, he didn't take house calls, but I was very persuasive. He said Luke caught a serious case of the flu, but didn't have any idea where it came from, considering he hasn't been anywhere other than the island, and no one else on the island had it. After he left, I was almost sure that this was all caused by witchy Harvest Goddess voodoo. After I bought him the medicine he needed, and fed him (not in the spoon feeding way), he said "Okay, I think you've helped enough!" "I'm not leaving until you fall asleep," I told him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax…I was about to walk out the door when he asked me something.

"Hey! Your new and not like the others sooo… can I tell you something?" he asked. "What kind of something?" I asked in return. "The kind of something that I'm afraid you'll hate me if I tell you…" he replied. "I already hate you," I said in a slightly sarcastic manor. "So you can tell me," I giggled. "Well last night I had a dream… Of a beautiful women who looked just like the Harvest Goddess. She came closer, and when she was only a foot away, I bowed in respect. She smiled at me. It was all so soothing, until her smile quickly turned into a murderous angry frown. She grabbed me by the collar, turned me around, and began spanking me! I finally woke up in shock, with this awful fever!"

I almost grinned immediately! From that moment on, I knew I wasn't crazy! I was the only one aware of the Harvest Goddess being undeniably evil. Either that, or she just hated me, and had a very short temper! My eyes closed as I giggled joyfully and jumped up and down with my discovery! "I'M NOT CRAZY!" I cried with my head facing up at the ceiling. "Uhhhhhhh…." I turned around to see Luke, staring at me with his mouth open. "I-uh, be-be-better get going!" I stuttered as I skipped out the door. I looked up at the sky, with the sun shining and smiled, but right after I did, it instantly got cloudy, and a bolt of lightning struck right where my face was. I jumped out of the way just in time. I saw smoke rise into the air as it started to rain. I ran away and back to my house.

As I prepared for going to sleep, I realized that devil goddess is just going to ruin my dreams again. However, I had gotten used to it. There didn't seem to be anything I could do about it anyway. I mean, I had to sleep right? I remembered a few days ago, I had attempted not to sleep. I must have drank 2 gallons of coffee, alas, no cigar! I fell asleep before 3 o'clock, only to have the Harvest Goddess taunt me in my dream about my failure. This time I closed my eyes knowing there was no chance of me ever sleeping at peace again. I knew that the Harvest Goddess hated me, and that for some reason, I made her awfully angry. _'Good, I hope she gets her prissy, glowing, green-blue butt kicked some day'_ I thought smirking as I fell into a deep sleep.

_I smiled as I was sinking in black colored quick sand. The evil Harvest Goddess stared at me with a disappointed look in her evil eyes. "Why are you not shrieking in fear? You are dying, no?" she grumbled. "No, I'm not I'm only dreaming, and nothing scares me anymore. I've seen all your tricks you cotton candy haired freak!" I answered in a snotty voice. Her hair bounced up and down as she shook her head in disgust. I finally thought I had been set free from the horror, and that all her evil tricks had just blown up in her face, but boy, was I ever wrong… "Then I guess I should stop interfering with your sleep so much, and take my hatred for you to the next level…" she mumbled so softly that I could barely hear her. _

I woke up peacefully to the sound of her evil laugh. I looked out, and found that I was in a cave. Not even close to my house. I ran out of it, only to find that I was on a great mountain. I looked at what the sign on the ground said. "Mount Gelato" it read. "Oh crud! She banished me to the top of a mountain." I gasped to myself _'Wait just a minute now! I'm still dreaming clearly!" _I thought. _'A good shock 'ought to wake me up!'_ I looked down, I was nearly over the clouds. The ground looked so foggy.

'_Here goes nothing!'_ I prayed as I jumped to my doom. That's when… I felt it… The wind on my face was so soothing, and yet terrifying. My hair was pulling back against the air pressure, and my eyes were squinty looking. That's when it hit me… "I'M NOT DREAMING!" I looked down in horror as if I were going to splat on the grass below me. My life was really coming to an end. I had underestimated the Harvest Goddess's evil power… and now I was going to pay for it… with my life. I looked to the side and saw a ledge below me.

With nothing but my body, and pure instinct, I grabbed it when I flew by. I screamed bloody murder when I stopped. It felt as if my body was so into falling, that my arm was going to be ripped off. Tears streamed down my face, which was now a deep red color. Snot was dripping out my nose because I had gotten cold in the high altitude. I pulled myself up and stood on a part of the mountain and collapsed on the floor. But this time it was different… There was no Jin to care for me… No Luke to save me… And no other Townsfolk to have pity for me. I couldn't black out now, I COULDN'T.

I painfully opened my eyes to the windy, stony sight. I turned around and called to the sky, "How could this get any worse!" That was a big mistake. I reached behind me and felt something warm, soft, and moving. Scared by all means, I turned around only to see a giant brown bear, staring at me with angry eyes. I reached in my pocket, took out my axe, and at the first sign of an attack, I swung with I my might, scraping the bear, but only deep enough to angry it more, rather than kill it.

I know some people might think that that was "animal cruelty" or something, but COME ON! What was I supposed to do, give it gifts until it was my friend, or something ridiculous like that? It charged at me as I tossed my whole axe at it. I missed. I fell off the mountain, so I pulled out my sickle, and swung it like a sword. I must have cut the beast about at least 5 times painfully, but it got knocked out of my hand and flew off the mountain too. Now I had no other choice for a weapon. I pulled out my hammer, which I had been to afraid to look at since the incident in the mine. I swung at the bear right as it tackled me and cut my neck, but not deep enough to kill my. I hit it right on the head with a hammer. I didn't think it was dead, just unconscious.

Underneath it, I saw a feather sticking out of it. I was a beautiful blue color, and sparked in the sunlight. I grabbed it and put it into my rucksack. _'It has to have some meaning,'_ I thought _'If not I'll just sell it. It has to be worth some money right?'_

I grabbed a scarf (it had been approaching fall) and wrapped it around my neck to avoid any awful bleeding. I walked to what seemed to be the edge of the district and screamed "HELP!" I knew it was no use, but to my surprise I'd heard a voice. I was a faint chipmunk-like voice. "I can help…but I'll need a few things…" it said. It was coming from far away on the island…Maple Lake district to be more precise, and yet somehow I could hear him? "I'll need an omelet, green herb, char, grilled eggplant, and a tomato. What Luck! (Then again, if I had any luck at all I wouldn't be in this mess) I cooked an omelet yesterday that I was going to have for breakfast this morning, and it was my rucksack! And green herbs were as common as leaves; I fished a Char that I hadn't gotten to ship, along with a tomato I planted for a light snack.

"Crud! I don't have a grilled eggplant!" I said to myself, as I looked around frantically, "But it's the purple ingredient!" said the squeaky voice. "I have a purple necklace my mom gave me… will that work" I asked. "I can try," replied the voice. Without any warning the items, including my necklace, disappeared and a rainbow formed. "Cross it," said the voice. "How?" "If you know the true glory of the Harvest Goddess, you should be able to walk across it," it told me. My breathes got shorter. I didn't think the Harvest Goddess had any Glory. She's a witch. But I trusted what I

believed, and took my first step onto the rainbow…

...

Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, but hey, it pays for a long chap.

Right? Anyway, this chapter I'm not too proud of. I would like some criticism if you have any for me I'd appreciate it. Thanks for reading. Please review! I kind of have a goal of the # of reviews I want to get before I update.


	6. Eh, Time Goes By, I Make More Rainbows

I can only describe in two words how I felt as I stepped onto the abruptly put together rainbow… freaking terrified. It was super difficult to get myself to believe that the awful Harvest Witch had any glory or honor in the first place. I gave up on changing my mind and crossed the rainbow saying in my head _'the Harvest Goddess hates me, the Harvest Goddess hates me,' _I repeated it again and again until I had successfully crossed the rainbow. I was right. The Harvest Goddess hated me. She was evil.

I walk to my house, only to find that sexist pig Luke at my doorstep. "Hey, what the heck are you doing near my house!" I yelled at him from behind. "Calm down Sugar Queen!" he said in a surprised voice. "Sugar Queen!" I asked. "Yeah, Sugar Queen… That's what I 'otta start calling you!" he declared. "Anyway, I felt I lot better since you visited and I brought you some honey!" he grumbled. "You son of a-… honey? Ooh I like honey!" I said grabbing it from him. "Uhhh… Thanks," I mumbled.

"Well the bees sure didn't give it up easily. Hey, what happened to you? You look like you got hit by a truck!" he wondered. "HIT BY A TRUCK!" I yelled. Now I was offended. "Go away, get off my ranch! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day! Leave!" I demanded. I slammed the door in his face. I closed my eyes trying to get myself calmed when I realized, I did look like I got hit by a truck. I had just had a fight with a bear on the top of a mountain for crying out loud! He wasn't meaning to be rude, he was just worried and wondered what I'd been through to look this messy and beat up. _'Big deal! I'm a grown woman! He doesn't need to worry about me!'_ I thought to myself.

Then I thought of the Harvest Goddess again. She was sick. Then I thought, _'What if I just left the island? She won't bother me if I leave! Maybe that what I should do! Leave and move to another place,' As_ I opened my eyes, I'd realized the progress that I'd made on Waffle Island. Not only was my house filled with nice things that a typical person has, but I had many luxurious items! A flat screen, king size bed, a three-floor house, and gorgeous design, all in my house. I couldn't just throw all my progress away. Then I thought of the towns people. Most of them were very innocent and nice, and since I came, they seemed happier.

After I thought of that, I looked out the window, and could still see the rainbow I helped make. I squinted my eyes, and could see the wind mill in Brownie Ranch blowing. The waves were calmer by the ocean, and I could tell they were allowing Pascal to give people tours on the boat again. I turned on my TV to see what was happening. It seemed that the rainbow I made led to better living for the citizens. I noticed that even my crops were beginning to grow better. _'I have to make more of these rainbows!'_ I thought.

As I made myself some dinner, my eyes kept dropping, trying to make me sleep. I didn't want to sleep. The last time I slept, I almost died. What if this time the Harvest Goddess sends me to drown in the middle of the ocean, or something like that. But what if the rainbow weakened her? I couldn't think anymore. I fell asleep in the middle of my kitchen…

' "_I can't believe you! Honestly I figured you'd be dead by now! Those horrible harvest sprites! They're supposed to be my slaves! I told them never too make another rainbow again!" growled the Harvest Goddess. "You!" she turned around and pointed at me. "This time I will banish you to a place of no return!" she cried. I closed my eyes tight as she looked like she was going to zap me somewhere, but nothing happened. She gasped. "No! This can't be! It's weakened me!" she whined. I laughed. She smacked me across the face.'_

I woke up with a scrape across my face. I looked awful. I walked over to my bathroom to take a shower. I got dress and walked outside. As I walked outside I saw Mayor Hamilton. "Good morning Kyra!" he greeted. "Oh uhh… pleasure to see you this fine morning Mayor Hamilton!" I said in a respectful voice he probably wasn't used to hearing. "Kyra, you've been on the island for a while now and, well, I thought it would be time to tell you about the blue feather," he explained. "You mean this dumb thing?" I asked him holding up the feather I'd found on Mount Gelato. "Yes! Oh wow! Where did you find one!" he asked, jumping up and down. "Well, after I woke up yesterday, I was banished to the top of a mountain, and sometime after I wrestled a bear and before I created a rainbow, Ipicked this up," I told him.

His eyes were wide open and he acted as if I were crazy. "K-K-Kyra, I think you need a vacation," he said. "KYRA NEEDS NO VACATION!" I said raising my voice while I spoke in third person. (A/N I like speaking in third person sometimes) "Well anyway, about the blue feather… You're supposed to give to someone you love when you're ready. It's what you give to purpose for marriage to someone. I'm sure in your time here you've fond someone special you'd like to-" "Nope," I interrupted. "But I'm sure in your time here you must have developed a soft spot for somebody that you-" "Nope," I interrupted again. "Are you sure there's nobody you have in mind to even-" "Nope," "Not even-" "Nope" he was getting impatient. "Well, uhh… what is it you plan to do with that beautiful blue feather?" he asked me. "I was thinkin' about shippin' it," I answered. "I wouldn't do that! But, whatever floats your boat I guess," he replied and left.

'_Maybe I shouldn't get rid of the feather just yet,' _I thought. I walked out and got ready to work, but first I thought I'd check out the other "flowers" and see if they came with recipes like my new blue little friend. As it turns out they all did. It was time for me to start Harvesting and get those rainbows made, and I could finally end this Harvest Goddess nightmare!

….

… A month goes by, and I've created a total of three rainbows… I'd admit I cheated a little. It costed A LOT of money, and I could barely pay for it, but I had some items shipped from far away places in order to get some items that were out of season here on Waffle Island. Everything was becoming more peaceful and I went from having my Harvest Goddess dreams from every night, to every other night. I had been trying forever to catch a stupid wood fish. They were impossible to catch. Every time I went to that pond area, it freaked me out. I keep hearing that demon goddess' voice in there.

I asked Toby if he could catch it for me, but he can't cross the rainbow like me, probably because he believes the Harvest Goddess cares about people or something like that. I've probably gone up Mount Gelato twenty times by now. The second time I went up expecting to see that bear. Either it died, or it doesn't want to mess with me, and keeps its distance. My body had become extremely fit since I'd first arrived on the island. All the hard work, mountain climbing, and bear wrestling (even though I only did the once) began to show as my skin became tougher and my body got more toned. Even a couple people noticed. Jin (who commented while checking my health), Luke (Who pointed it out while watching me chop a tree down… I yelled at him), and Mayor Hamilton (It was kinda…. Creepy).

It was later in the fall and I was beginning to get chilly, but I thought I'd go out to Mount Gelato and attempt at fishing the wood fish again. _'Dang, its cold!' _I thought as I waited to catch that stupid wood fish. I must've waited 6 hours for that stupid old fish thing. The evil voices in there were starting to get to my head. _'Give up,'_ it said. _'I will never let you catch a wood fish. You will try and try, but I will push the currents so you cannot catch one,'_ Well I'd had it with that witch's magic. Just because my fishing pole couldn't catch the god forsaken fish, didn't me it just impossible for me to catch one! I put away my fishing pole, grabbed a knife, and jumped head first into the water. It was FREEZING! However, I was successful. I came up with the knife in my mouth, and a bazaar looking fish in my hand.

I basically tumbled down the mountain, and over the rainbow, through Maple Lake District and over to my house. I was about to walk inside, when I felt an abrupt cold wind. I long wind. A wind that didn't seem to stop. It caused me to turn my head and see the light coming up in the east. I had stayed up all night, and it was morning. And then I felt a cold drop hit my head. It wasn't a raindrop. It was too hard for a raindrop. Another fell onto my hand, and all of the sudden, I knew what it was right away… snow… It was winter…

…..

Howdy do! Long time, no update! How are my fellow fanfic writers? Well, I liked this chapter more than the last one. I do enjoy writing! Thanks for those who are reading! You won't have to wait so long for the next chapter!


	7. Sugar Queen

No... It couldn't be… Winter already? I loved the snow in winter, but it keeps me from harvesting anything! All I could grow were those stupid, cheap, green bell things. I didn't think about it too long before I turned around and headed for the Brownie Ranch Area. While I was there, as you would've guess, I gave my stuff to the red Harvest Sprite. I forget his name. Was it Alan or Aran? I never got around to remembering that. Oh well… Anyway, he made a rainbow, although I wasn't oohing and awweing over it because I had seen the process three times already and it was getting more annoying than amazing. A beautiful rainbow appeared and the process was over.

"Soooo… what now?" I asked. "What do you mean?" asked the red sprite. "I mean, wasn't this supposed to destroy the Harvest Goddess, or weaken her or something?" I asked again. "Oh, yes she is weakened!" the red guy said beginning to sweat. "Only when you have all the rainbows made, you can end her," he mumbled. "But I HAVE made all the rainbows!" I replied with a suspicious tone in my voice. "Umm-Er-Uhhhh… N-N-No you haven't," he told me. "Yes I have!" I argued. "N-N-Not Edge… the purple Harvest Sprite…" he explained. "I haven't seen him yet… Is he over this rainbow?" I asked. "Not anymore…" said the red sprite sheepishly. "What do you mean not ANYMORE!" I cried. I demanded to know. He finally broke down in tears and told me.

"I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. I stopped raising my voice and asked sweetly, "What happened? Where is he?" "Well he… umm…you see… the Harvest Goddess-ahem- excuse me… Her _Highness_ knew you were creating the rainbows and knew it could be the end of her if you created all five of the rainbows. Each time a new rainbow was created, she'd grow more desperate to stop you. However, she became so weak, that she couldn't just kill you or banish you anymore. Sooo… she got an idea… a sick idea… she knew that if you couldn't get the fifth rainbow, it would all have been for nothing and none of it would matter, her powers would come back, and she could destroy you. But in order of preventing you from completing all the rainbow tasks, she did something cruel and out anger… she..she…she killed Edge! He's dead! All hope is lost!" he sobbed. "Now you'll never stop her!" he cried. "I would've stopped her, but she was too strong… at least compared to me!" He sobbed again. I froze, gave him a hug and walked home with my eyes tearing up.

I walked up to my house and I saw someone I really didn't want to see… at least not while I was crying! "GET OUT OF MY YARD!" I screamed. It was Luke. "Hey I just wanted to ask… Hey are you crying?" he asked. "I SAID GET AWAY!"I ordered. I picked up some rocks and started to toss them at him. He was getting hit pretty badly. "I just –ow!- wanted –stop!- to see if you –ouch- wanted to compete –arg!- with me –ah!- in a wood chopping contest –ow!-" he said while getting hit. I didn't let up. "Never mind -ouch!- I knew you were to much of a –ow!- sissy!" he said. "You have no idea what I've been through Luke!" I yelled. "The person –oof!-who collects 20 pieces –arg!- of lumber wins! So you'll –yowch!-accept my challenge, Sugar Queen?" he asked. I still didn't stop pelting him with the rocks I randomly found on the ground. "When I win, you must never call me that again!" I replied smirking. He grinned and left. I stopped throwing rocks at him.

I took out my axe I thought it would be nice to take my mind off of all that Harvest Goddess stuff. I began to chop again and again and again. I was so tried, but I collected 20 pieces of lumber, and by dark, I walked up to the carpentry shop and knocked the door. "Sorry! We're closed!" said a tired grumpy voice of Dale. "No Dad! It's for me!" called Luke. I could hear them from the outside of the building. When Luke answered the door, I was surprised at him because he didn't have his do-rag on. His hair was much shorter than it looks when he has it on. I shook my head and ignored it.

"I collected 20 pieces of lumber!" I said. "…" "What?" I asked after a long pause. "… I don't believe you…" he mumbled. "Well I did!" I reassured him. His mouth dropped open. "HOW!" he asked in shock. I smiled. "Now, I guess I win, and you can never call me Sugar Queen again axe boy!" I grinned and turned around and walked away as he watched.

I laughed and skipped into my house and plopped into bed…

…

Short Chapter! I know, but there's more to come! Sorry it took so long! I've had a busy life! Thanks for reading!


	8. Filling Her Head with LIES?

IM NOT DEAD! Yay! Sorry about my neglect towards fanfiction, my parents got a divorce so, everything's been a bit hectic! And I'm not gonna lie, I had some writers block! XD But here it is, Chapter 8…

…...

I'm not sure what happened that night… I had a nightmare, but that was hardly different normal. But something inside me just snapped. I don't know how or why, but I woke up in the middle of the night and it just came to me. "That witch needs to go to hell." I couldn't believe myself! The purple Harvest Sprite DIED! And what did I do? I had a lumber contest with that blue haired, sunburned, _distraction_! I admit it made me feel better, but I shouldn't have done it! That witch is still out there, and that last sprite is gone! There was no final rainbow! It was _impossible_! I had to cut out any enjoyment from my life in order to help this poor ignorant island.

Then came the mood swings…

'_That's right! I must stop this witch even if it takes all my life!'_

'_NO! It's my life! I didn't ask for this, I shouldn't have to suck the fun out of my life! It's not my problem! Ignore it!'_

'_But, the people on this island need me!'_

'_What good have they done for me? They think I'm crazy!'_

'_If I'm ever to find happiness on this island, I must stop that witch!'_

'_Why don't I just move?'_

I rolled over in bed, until sanity finally struck me. That was it. Why not justmove? Would my problems be over? And if I did, what would I tell the tiny 15% of the island that didn't think I was crazy? The tiny 15% that had actually become my friends? Would I be a coward for moving? Despite all the questions, I went ahead and told Gill I was thinking of moving that morning. "Oh good, now your smell won't pollute our islands air," he said smirking. "… You're a butt," I replied and walked out of town hall.

If I was really thinking of moving, I should tell a loyal, respectful person. So I went to the Ganache Mine District. What? You think I was gonna talk to Luke? Heck no! I was going to talk to Chloe! She was always so nice to me, and, truth be told, I think she saw me as a role model. So, I walked into the mine, where she always was and I told her what I was thinking. "but you can't move Kyra! You're my friend!" she sobbed. _'This is going to be harder than I thought,'_ "Listen kid, as much as I want to stay, I can't," I said. "Why? Nobodies making you," she said softly. "You don't know the half of it kid," I informed her. "Tell me!" she demanded. So I thought _'Why not? She should know!' _ So then I said, "Listen Chloe, I've been having these dreams about the Harvest Goddess… and… well…"

**One long conversation later…**

I told her the story. She gasped, laughed, and stared at me the whole time, giving me her complete attention. When the story was done, she didn't say a word about it. She said, "Thank you! Bye!" and left. I wondered if I did the right thing. As she walked away, I thought about why I approached her in the first place. _'I can't move! These people need to see the truth, not just hear about it, and unless that's ever going to happen, I'm never going to leave'_ I thought to myself.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Get your hands off me smurf head!" I cried as I slapped the blue-haired man behind me, who, obviously, was Luke. "Smurf head?" he asked with a super confused look on his face. "Yeah, you know, the smurfs, and how they're blue and your hair is blue," I replied. "No actually. I don't know. What are smurfs?" he asked me. "You don't know who the smurfs are!" "Nope" "Well they're like really short people who wear white, and they're blue, like the people from that 'Avatar' movie!" I explained to him.

He didn't look like he understood. "We don't watch movies like that here. All the shows and movies we get are on Waffle island programming," he informed me. "Well I was smart and when I moved here I brought a digital cable box!" I said giggling. "Maybe then I can watch some of those movies and shows with you," he said. I looked at him for a minute. "Sure that would be-… wait… no… You're not allowed in my house. Nobody is. I don't like having visitors," I told him. I really didn't like having visitors. I was afraid if anybody saw me and visited me for a while, they would try to… I'm not sure… but change things… change the way I think… Or maybe criticize my home. He gave me another confused look. I mumbled under my breath, waved 'goodbye' and ran away.

Then… That Gill… On my way home I saw him walking into the black smiths. _'Why would Gill be at the black smiths?'_ I wondered then I heard some yelling, from inside the place. I couldn't make out all of what everyone was saying. It started with Gill telling Ramsey something. Then I heard an angry Chloe yelling at someone defensively. From what I heard I wasn't very interested, until I heard an enraged Ramsey shout "I NEVER WANT YOU TALKING TO THAT DISTURBED RANCHER GIRL EVER AGAIN CHLOE!"

Then it hit me. They were talking about me. After that I knew what the whole conversation was about. Gill came in and complained about me, and told Ramsey what I thought about the Harvest Goddess and when Chloe told defended my thoughts, he became angry and thought I had been filling her head with evil. The last thing I heard was a crying Chloe, and then I couldn't bear to listen anymore and ran out of the District, through the root, and started toward my house when I heard that prissy boy Gill say something to me.

"He needed to know Kyra," he said to me, as if he had done someone a favor. "Why would you do that? You were listening to our conversation in the mine didn't you!" I scolded. "Well, why would you fill a child's head with such rubbish about the Goddess we worship!" he argued back. "What gives you the idea that it's rubbish! What if the knowledge I have can save the island or something!" I yelled. "What if your just mentally disturbed, and there is nothing wrong with our beautiful Goddess! Why don't you just leave!" Gill cried. "What if I leave… and you're wrong?" I asked, calmly this time.

He was quiet for a bit, and then he said, "It doesn't matter what you think. Once I tell my father that you tried to brainwash the innocent mind of one of the few children we have on this island, I guarantee you won't be here for long!" he said. "I'll believe it when I see it," I replied, and walked away from him. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME KYRA! DON'T YOU DARE PUT MEIN THE POSITION OF THE BAD GUY JUST BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM TERRORIZING OUR ISLAND'S CHILDREN!" he screamed. I ran into my house and slammed the door. He was still out there, wondering if I would come out to argue with him further. I stayed inside, and relaxed. I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. I had to much on my mind.

_  
There! Nice long Chappie! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it seems like Gills a bad guy, but really he's not. He is just trying to protect what he believes in. Nothing wrong with that!


	9. Sorry, I'm Allergic to Bullcrud!

**STUPID QUESTION TIME! : **

**Is this the 9****th**** chapter of Harvest Goddess hates me? : **_**Why yes, yes it is**_

**That's all I'm revealing. **

**Sorry I just had to do that XD! Here's chapter 9!**

I lied awake in bed. It was stormy outside. I had a lot to think about. I turned over, and eventually I sat up. I slipped on my house shoes, and walked toward the window. Gill was gone, but you could still see the footprints in the grass from where he had been standing for a long time. I noticed that there were clouds coming in. Even in the dark of the night, I knew they were stormy clouds. But still, I opened the door and stepped outside. I looked at my crops. They were doing okay, I guess, but there was some thing about the way they stood, sorta droopy. It was kinda depressing. I looked at the river. The water was murky, and the fish that swam in it looked almost sad. I glanced at the ocean. The waves were getting larger.

Then I remembered. I left my matches out by the shore to light a fire. I walked up to the shore, and then I saw then floating, where I had sat them, but the water was up there. It was almost as if the water level had risen. I didn't pay much attention to it. I looked up and at that exact time, a drop rain hit my nose. More and more drops began to fall, and soon it was pouring. It almost started to hurt me. I stayed standing still, looking up at the storm. I walked to the edge of the shore, right where the water came up to my ankles.

I waited there and looked at the waves tower over smaller island in the distance. Then, abruptly, a shake. Almost just like an earthquake but more of a sudden drop. It seemed to be about a foot. It was like the sandy ground under me just went down. I fell and the water pulled me out the sea, and I found myself gasping for air. I screamed, but the hard, ongoing rain and thunder was so loud I couldn't even hear myself. Finally, I approached a jagged rock and grabbed onto it. My hands started to bleed from the sharpness, and then the waves came and pushed my head into the sharp rock, and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw I was in a hospital room, and I saw two shadows from the other room. Then I heard, "Of course I'll marry you!" and then the two figures kissed. _'What kind of hospital is this?' _I thought. Then one of the figures stepped into the room. It was Jin. "Oh," he blushed, "You've regained consciousness! I don't suppose you…" he mumbled all embarrassed. "Yeah I heard! Congrats on the successful engagement to…" "Anissa!" he blurted joyfully. "That makes since! She sure comes to visit a lot. I guess I do too, but only because I have a lot of injuries!" I giggled. "That is true," he said starting to sound serious. "You do get hurt a lot," He told me raising an eyebrow. "Hey maybe, I'm just accident prone!" I exclaimed. I reached up, and sure enough, there was a big bandage on my forehead, and I could see some of the blood seeping through. "I think you need to stay in bed and-" "Nonsense! Just gimme an Advil or Tylenol or whatever, and I'll be fine!" I interrupted. He frowned and gave me my meds, and I ran out.

Then I saw Mayor Hamilton, standing right in front of me. He was smiling, but there was something about his smile that looked fake to me. He sounded shakey when he said, "Kyra, I-uh, need you to-uh… come to town hall. I-uh and-uh Gill… Well, we-we need to talk about some things…" That. Awful. Little. Tattletale! I just nodded and followed him into town hall. We went down a couple hallways that people don't normally just go down. Then there was a long table. Two chairs on one end, one chair on the other. "My seat?" I guessed "Yes, Kyra. Would you like some hot tea?" He asked. "Is it free?" I asked. "Yes." "Then I do believe I would like some!" I answered. He pointed to the pot in the corner and some foam cups. I poured my tea as he sat down at the chair on the end.

"Now, Kyra… Gill told me-" "Honey!" I interrupted. "What?" he asked a bit startled. "Honey… For my tea," I told him. "Oh of course!" he said getting up. He brought me some honey and sat back down. I started to squirt some into my cup. "Gill told me that you've been telling some children some stories that say… some not so polite things about our wonderful Harvest Goddess…" he started. Jeez… Only one sentence and already I could tell that Gill had extremely exaggerated what I'd done. I didn't tell 'some' children, I told 'one' child. I didn't deny what I did though. I'm no liar. "I suppose you could say that," I replied calmly. "So you did?" I he asked sounding almost surprised. "Yes, I did, but I'm telling you now mayor, I-" I froze in mid sentence when Gill walked in.

"See father! She confesses!" He came in immediately pointing his finger. "Now Gill, maybe she has some sort of reason," he soothed. "NO FATHER THERE IS NONE!" he shouted. He heard his voice echo and he calmed himself and sat down next to his dad. It was silent for a bit, and then Gill pointed out to me rudely, "Is that enough honey?" I looked down at my cup. I had been squirting in honey this whole time. It was more like honey with tea now, than tea with honey. I acted as though it was fine, and sipped it. It was very sweet. "Father, I think you should kick her off the island," He told the Mayor. "You can't just kick me out!" I blurted, and then started to sip my overpowering tea.

"Actually, I can… But I won't," He said. "But why! She's trying to tear apart our religion, she's telling lies to children, not to mention this woman's _sanity_ is in question!" Gill complained. "ACHOO!" I sneezed tea on the table. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullcrap," I excused. Gill shot a menacing glare, as if something inside him snapped. He reached across the table and yanked the tea from my hands. I got up out of my chair and grabbed Gill by the collar. "KYRA! I believe it's time for you to leave… If I hear of anymore of this 'Harvest Goddess is evil' stuff, I'm going to seriously consider relocating you" he told me. …Relocating… It was nice way of saying kicking out. I let go of Gill's collar, and he smirked. I gave him a gangsta push, and walked out. That's it then. No more Harvest Goddess talk. From now on, I had to keep it to myself.

As I walked out of Town Hell- oops I mean Hall, I noticed Yolanda glaring at me. Then I saw Maya, avoiding making eye contact with me, and Candace (a new girl) was looking horrified at me. They all heard the story. They all hated me. My face turned red, and I ran out of the town. I passed the Maple Lake District and Jin even looked a bit angered at me. I ran and ran until I realized I was about to pass the blacksmiths. After what happened, Chloe isn't even supposed to see my face, so I walked on the other side on the dirt path near the carpenters. Luke came out. "Hey Kyra! What's with your head?.. Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry or something. What's wrong?" he asked. "LIKE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!" I yelled. "No… I don't… please… Talk to me Kyra!" "NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried. I ran to my house, and Luke followed me.

It seemed to take longer to get to my house from the carpenter's. It was probably from the rain the night before, which I had to work extra hard to run because my feet were sort of sinking into the watery ground each step I took. Finally I could tell my house wasn't far. Then I turned around. Luke had kept up with me the whole entire time. I couldn't believe it! It was already pretty dark, the day seemed short, but I HAD spent the whole morning in the hospital. "Tell me why you won't talk to me!" he demanded. "WHY ARE YOU SO DANG CONCERNED!" I screamed. "JUST LEAVE ME BE! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'D EVER WANT TO BE SEEN WITH AN INSANE FREAK LIKE ME!" I screamed again. My voice was beginning to crack as I held back what I was pretty sure were tears.

My foot was stuck in the ground and my shoe fell off and I tripped into the mud. I landed right on my face. "Are you okay?" asked Luke caringly. I got up, and wiped my face with puddle water, and I was pretty sure my clothes were ruined. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME!" I screamed to the sky. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" I kept screaming. "Kyra please calm-" Before I could control my self, I hit Luke as hard as I could out of anger and fear when he tried to grab my shoulder. He put his hand on his face and looked as though he was in great pain. When he moved his hand I could see the scrape I had given him. He was bleeding. After a couple of breathes I caught myself. I looked at him… I saw he truly cared, and that I had really hurt.

"Oh… God… I'm… I'm so sorry!" I cried. I was quieter now. He looked at me again with a look of great disappointment. I ran up to him in my bare feet. "Are you… okay now?" he asked. I tried to nod yes. I let out sounds of sobs, and then I embraced him. He hugged me back almost amorously. I then finally started to cry. "It's okay," he soothed. My head was on his shoulder. It started to rain again. Not pouring like last time, but a light, comfortable shower. I sniffed his wet hair. It actually smelt nice… calming. I then wondered why I didn't let go. It was as if I enjoyed hugging him, and didn't want it to stop. His head cocked down towards mine. I turned my head to his too. I though he was going to tell me some thing. Then, his head leaned in to mine, and our cold wet lips met.

…

**Yep. Even though I put this story's genre as action adventure/humor I just couldn't really feel I'd made a satisfying Harvest Moon Story unless there was some romance in it. XD Yep, by the next chapter Kyra will immediately come to her sinces though, and yell at Luke for kissing her! MWAHAHA! It makes me feel oh so jolly to get reviews, so, if you're reading this… REVIEW! I command you! I wanna hit 40 reviews!**

**P.S. Today I updated on my Birthday! Yay! I get cake and presents! It's so ironic that the day of my Birthday, Japan has a huge earthquake and tsunami. I guess everyone around the world knows when MY birthday is now! XD But seriously, it is awful what happened over in Japan today. I really hope all of the families and good people struggling with the disaster over there all make it okay. I wish them the best! 3**


	10. Not Dreaming

**Hiya Harvest Moon fans! I'm sorry I sort of left a cliffhanger on you for the last chapter! I just thought it would be a good place to stop! Enjoy!**

The craziness was too much to bear. It took me a couple of seconds to catch myself. But my lips were already pressed against the lips of the blue haired lumberjack. I couldn't help but hold it for a couple seconds more, but then, my face of pleasure turned into a face of disgust as I stopped the trance and pushed him away. I smacked him lightly. "What were you thinking?" I asked in an angry tone. "I…I'm… Sorry," he said puzzled. "You know everyone in town thinks I'm a freak right? You should too! Are you just trying to confuse me more!" I scolded. "No, I'm not. Kyra I really like you! You're not crazy you're… different," he argued. "You're lucky no one saw us, or your reputation would be tarnished and they'd all think you were crazy too!" "I don't care!" he said raising his voice. "Now I'm really confused. Look I'll… Work this out some other time… Bye." He looked disappointed. I could tell he wanted me to kiss him again. I just didn't know what to think. He stood there a while, but finally started to walk the other way.

Walking back to my house again I passed a puddle. I looked at my reflection in it. _'I'm ugly anyway'_ I thought to myself, bashing my own appearance. Not that I ever really tried to look beautiful. I never wore makeup, except a bit of dark eyeliner on the bottom of my eyes to somewhat hide the lines under them from lack of sleep, although it may even just draw more attention to that area of my face. This was only one way I looked different than before my nightmares. That long part of hair that stuck out the top of my head didn't have as much of a little even curve, in stead it seemed to look like it was straight up to a point where it just bent, and almost seemed to make and 'L'. _'L' for Loser, or better yet, Lunatic'_ I thought. My short dark brown hair seemed to be darker too. The old orange shirt I was wearing with shorts, my rucksack, combat boots, and my old gloves were junky and torn, yet it seemed to be the outfit I wore nearly all the time.

"Luke deserves better than me anyway," I mumbled to myself. I went inside and locked the door. I looked around in my dark lonely house.Somebody was calling, but I decided not to answer the phone. _'Hi! You've reached me! Kyra! Please leave message after the beep!' _I heard myself say in a perky voice when my answering machine turned on. "Kyra! Please, it's me Luke! I can't sleep! I need to talk to you!"*click* the message said. I must've been staring at my reflection longer than I thought. I could've sworn I'd just been with him, and I looked at the clock, and that had already been an hour ago.

I then saw I had 3 other new messages. The first one was a rude reminder from Gill that said "Hey Kyra, just a reminder that if we hear anymore bashing of the Harvest Goddess, we will take you to live somewhere else."*click* Like I needed reminded of THAT. The second one was from Luna and went "Kyra, those old rags you are always wearing are really starting to make you look like a dirty hobo! Come by the tailors and we'll make you the envy of Waff-" "LUNA! DON'T CALL OUR CUSTOMERS DIRTY HOBOS!" "But I was totally about to make a sale!"*click* Luna cracked me up, and she was right, I needed a new outfit or two, but I didn't feel like there was any point of buying a new one, and my current outfit really with stood all the harsh confrontations and conditions I'd been through. A new outfit would get ruined soon anyway. The last message was from Maya and said "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Chase is sooo dreamy! When he spoke to me I just KNEW he was the man I'm going to give the blue feather to! Do you like anyone? Mmmm! Come to The Sundae Inn to talk about it over cake and tea any time!"*click* "…" Maya is a little boy crazy.

I changed into my pajamas, which were really just an old oversized T-shirt and lay down in my uncomfortable cold bed. A green glow appeared on the other side of the room. I sat up, got out of my bed and walked to the green light. I put my hand into it when all of the sudden it turned into a familiar figure. It was her, the Harvest Goddess! She grabbed the hand I stuck at her and threw me back against the wall. "You… But I didn't… How can… I must've dosed off, this is a dream right?" I said breathing heavily. "Oh this is all too real" the witch replied. She hovered to me and grabbed my neck. Strangling me, she then tossed me back against the other wall. "How can… you be… here" I struggled to say in a weak voice. "Oh I've always had the ability; I just had to gather enough power!" She answered. I grabbed the phone and dialed as fast as I could, and Luke's voice answered. "Kyra! I've been meaning to talk to you! I-" "LUKE! AHHHH!" I screamed as the Harvest Goddess clawed at me. I dropped the phone. "KYRA! WHAT'S WRONG!" Then the evil goddess tore the phone out of where it was plugged in and threw it on the ground, shattering into pieces.

I grabbed my sickle and swung it at her undeniably beautiful head. She turned just in time to dodge it, but I did manage to cut off a good chunk of her voluminous hair off. It turned red when it separated from her glowing head and hit the floor. She growled and flew at me, and I swung my sickle again. This time I made a pretty deep cut on her forehead. I smirked but it faded when she immediately jumped up and tackled me. We flew in the air and knocked my door down when we flew out of the house. I was kicking and pulling on her hair while she had my neck. Then a splash hit my back, and I knew we flown into the ocean outside my house. I had the seaside plot. She took her hands off my neck and slid then down to my arms. An evil grin spread across her face. I was sure her powers allowed her to go underwater without drowning. She saw me struggle for air and she knew I had to come up for air to survive.

I kicked as rapidly as I could but she held me still under the cold water. I finally stopped kicking, and got an idea. I closed my eyes and acted limp. As soon as she was she I drowned she went up to the surface and tossed my body at I sharp bumpy rock. She got closer and my eyes flashed open, and I swung my axe which I had taken out of my rucksack when she wasn't paying attention. I faked drowning, a trick I learned from a movie. I cut more of her hair off still, but she was to quick for me to get her.

I got up, but then found myself incapable of moving on my own as I was caught inside an aqua-colored bubble. "What are you planning to do!" I demanded to know. She put my weak body down, but still kept me from moving and finally spoke in an oddly calm voice. "Ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?" she asked. "Sure, in a bedtime story once but-Wait what does that have to do with-" "Awful isn't it. A whole city… A perfect city, and then it just sinks to the bottom of the ocean. A pity isn't it? A pity… and a good idea…" I paused for a minute, and then discovered what her plan was. "YOU'RE GOING TO SINK HE ISLAND WITH ALL OF THE PEOPLE ON IT!" I cried gasping in horror. "You're a smart girl," She said, egging me on. "Why would you do such a thing!" I asked. "I will finally have the island to myself again! Those idiots destroyed my tree. This island was glorious before they came here!" She yelled. "I'll warn everyone!" I told her. "You can warn them all you want, but they will never believe you. You are seen to them as _crazy_! Even the one with the do-rag thinks you're insane!" She taunted.

That. Was. The. Last. Straw. I had finally cracked. I shut my eyes and screamed, letting all my anger out and the aqua force field around me exploded. She gasped. She tried to hide the fact that she was surprised by immediately trying to conceal me in another one. I stuck out my hand and caught the beam and crushed the forming field in my hand. Her eyes widened. I scowled menacingly at the Harvest Goddess. I pulled out my axe and jumped at her, with my axe held over my head. When I swung at her some thing that looked like a glowing scepter appeared in her hand and she swung it up, splitting my axe in half. I got my sickle out and starting attacking her with that. It was like a sword duel as she blocked my attacks with her scepter-like weapon. We were quite evenly matched. I knocked her back a few time, and she knocked me back. We pushed against each other's weapons together to see who was more powerful. I started to back up. She smiled. My legs got weak and I fell to my knees still keeping her weapon from hitting me.

"Any last words?" she asked evilly. "Yes actually I do have something to say… I am not left handed!" I mumbled as I jumped up and switched hands. She looked astonished. I quickly gained the upper-hand in the dual, and finally knocked the scepter from her hands. I gave another good swing and cut her arm. A blue liquid oozed out of it. I assumed it was her blood. A couple drops landed into the water and left a visible glow. Then she just, disappeared into the night. I looked back and saw the sun start to rise on the over the waves. I looked to the other side, at the poor naïve town that would soon be underwater. _'I have to warn them...' _I thought. _'No matter what they may think of me, I must warn them!'_

**Well there you have it! What will the islanders do to Kyra when she tells them about the Harvest Goddesses evil plot? Well, you can vote on the poll on my account page to help me decide! Thanks for reading and **_**please**_** review! Any reviews are appreciated! Stay tuned for chapter 11!**


	11. It's What's Best For The Island!

**Author's note: ATTENTION: THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS IN 3****RD**** PERSON! I simply didn't know how it would be possible for me to tell this particular part of my story in Kyra's P.O.V because I felt it was an important part of the story and needed to be written, but Kyra wasn't in this particular part so it would be weird to have her tell about a part when she wasn't even there. This chapter starts with Kyra's call for help to Luke:**

"Kyra! What's wrong!" Luke asked in fear. All that came from the other line was Kyra's glass-shattering scream. "Kyra?" Luke asked calmer this time, trying to make since of what he was hearing. "_BEEP_" was the disappointing sound the phone made, meaning Kyra wasn't on the other line anymore. He called back as fast as he could, but he didn't get her to answer. All he got was, _'Hi! You've reached me! Kyra! Please leave a message after the beep!' *click* _Luke hung up grabbed his axe and speedily went for the door. He was stopped by his dad who got between him and the door.

"Son, where in the name of the Harvest Goddess do you think you're going," The overweight carpenter asked. "I… Kyra's place… I think she might be in trouble!" Luke panicked. "Oh, she's in trouble all right, but not the kind of trouble you're thinking of," He told Luke, trying to calm his spazzing son down. "What the heck are you talking about Dad? Get out of my way!" Luke demanded. "Don't talk to me like that son!" Dale snapped. "…Listen… Ramsey, Craig, Hamilton, Hayden, Yolanda, Simon, and I-" "You mean all the old people!" Luke interrupted. Dale smacked his forehead and then continued, "we have all agreed that Kyra is quite a nuisance to our calm little island and we're beginning to wonder if she is 'all there' so to speak,"

"Dad! Don't say that! She's really smart and funny and cool and-" "I'm not done Luke! Hamilton told me she is spreading lies of our wonderful goddess and I want to know the truth! Look, I see you staring at her out our window all the time, and I'm pretty sure you see her do something weird out there and I want you to tell me what exactly she does out there and if it has anything to do with her disrespect for our religion," Dale said. "…Uhhh… Dad… That's not the actual reason I gaze at her all the time out the window, you see I kinda…" Luke's voice trailed off. "I don't care or want to know why you watch her all the time, I just want to know if you've seen her do anything bizarre out there lately," Dale explained. "Dad I'm no stalker, I don't know what she does all the time!" Luke shouted. Dale raised his eyebrow. "Okay I've seen her talk to Chloe in the mines before, and she does seem to have a grudge against the Harvest Goddess but I think everybody's just making too big a deal out of it and you shouldn't be pressuring me to talk about her! She's a unique and amazing girl and I promise she won't say anything else about the Harvest Goddess!" Luke blurted.

"I was afraid this would happen… She seems to get along with you best on this island and Hamilton was wondering if you could… How the younger kids say 'Hang out' with her and see if she still shares her negative feelings about the Harvest Goddess just to test her loyalty to the island," Dale explained. "YOU WANT ME TO BETRAY HER LIKE THAT!" Luke shouted. "Luke it's what's best for the island and the tree!" "The dang tree is dead Dad! Get over it!" Luke blurted, but covered his mouth right after he said it. Dale paused for a second and then shook his head and continued, "Luke I can't believe what I'm hearing… I can't don't want to hear from you for the rest of the night," Dale said in and quieter voice. He started to walk away and Luke thought of apologizing but instead ran out of the door to see Kyra when he was stopped again, this time by Gill.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" asked Gill raising an eyebrow. "None of your business," Luke responded. "This isn't about that crazy Kyra is it?" Gill asked. Luke was silent. Gill put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Luke I've always considered you a friend of mine, and I don't care if you enjoy being with this crazy rancher girl that I don't happen to like, but I think you owe me just a bit of loyalty as to tell the island if she says anything else unholy about our Harvest Goddess," Gill said in a serious tone. Luke was still quiet for a bit longer (which was unusual for someone like him) and finally said, "You're right. I do need to see if and why she would still feel the way she does about our goddess… It's the loyal thing to do." Gill smiled. "I hope for your sake she's over it and never says anything else about it again," Gill said. He was trying to be as nice as he could. Luke ran back inside to his dad who was shaving some wood so it'd look like a coat rack. Dale glanced at Luke, but didn't want to make eye contact with who he thought of as his "disrespectful son" at the moment. "Dad…," Luke started then paused. "I…I'll do it… For the island," Luke continued. "I knew you'd do the right thing," Dale replied. Maybe you can ask her a few questions for us…

**BACK TO KYRA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was lying in my bed healing from the events that had just taken place. The sun was starting to rise and I let out a moan. I had thought about telling the island about the Goddess's plan, and at first I was sure I was going to do it. I was going to tell them… eventually. I was thinking I should tell the islanders that didn't totally hate me about the plan first, that way they could back me up when all the die hard Harvest Goddess worshippers told me I was insane again.

After lying there another hour, I thought maybe I wouldn't even need to tell them. _'They're not THAT ignorant. If they notice the island is sinking, they'll leave and I wouldn't even need to tell them who did it or why it was happening,' _I thought. Still, something in my heart told me they needed to know. The island was sinking slowly so far… I at least had a day to make up my mind on what I was going to do. I was pulled out of deep thought by a loud 'KNOCK' on my door. I got up and looked out the little peep hole to see Luke. I was about to open the door when I realized I was still in my old, large, dirty, night T-shirt. I couldn't answer the door in such a condition; I turned around quickly to see if I could at least put some jeans on, when Luke knocked on the door four more times impatiently.

"I'll be right there!' I called. "Kyra, are you okay? What was with your call last night?" Luke asked impatiently. "Just a second," I called back at the door frantically searching through my drawers. I wasn't really paying attention and was in kind of a hurry so I grabbed an old pair that had always been much too big on me and slid them on and opened the door. "Wow! You look awful!" Luke said loudly. "…Thanks…" I replied sarcastically with a scowl. He looked like he felt bad about saying what he just did, but it wasn't like he'd actually hurt my feelings. I felt the pants that I had picked out start to slide down so I pulled them back up quickly and held them there. Luke giggled. "Yeah, Yeah, I know I look like a hillbilly," I joked. "Kyra, why were you screaming last night?" Luke asked suspiciously. "Oh-heh-That! Ummm… Yeah, it was… My toe! Yes! I stubbed my toe screamed and accidentally hung up on you!" I lied. "Oh… Well why did you call for me in the first place?" Luke asked. "I… wanted to say I'm sorry for being so insensitive last night when we were talking. I was being a lunatic," I confessed. Luke smiled. "Hey Kyra, I wondered if you wanted to… go to lunch with me at the Sundae Inn." The blue haired guy asked. I nodded yes.

I paused. "You've got to let me get changed first," I told him. "Oh okay!" he responded. He stood there for a while and there was an awkward silence. "Aren't you gonna get changed?" He asked. "Ummm, yeah the thing about me getting changed, you see, well… you kinda have to be out of the room first," "Oh," He said turning bright red and running outside to wait by the door. I giggled, and ran into my shower speedy quick and got cleaned up, and picked out the ONLY cute little dress I owned and brushed my short hair. When I walked out I could tell Luke was impressed. "WOAH! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" He shouted. I blushed and we were on our way to Sundae Inn. The whole way Luke kept asking me strange questions about how I felt on this island, and what I didn't like, and what I didn't do that everyone else in the island did. Every question it seemed, was leading to me saying something about how I felt about the Harvest Goddess, but I kept my mouth shut about that. After all, he was the only one who didn't think that I was crazy.

When we got to the Sundae Inn, Luke ordered us a big meal, or at least, a bigger meal than I had seen in a long time. I reminded myself not to eat much; despite of how hungry I was, so I wouldn't look like a pig or anything. That failed. After I tasted the food, I couldn't stop myself from cleaning the whole plate. I couldn't help it. It had been a long time since I'd had a really decent meal, and when I'm hungry, I'm not exactly the _cleanest_ eater either. When I was done, Luke pointed out that I had some whipped crème from the desert on my nose. I don't really get embarrassed easily, so I just wiped it of my nose with my finger and put it in my mouth. He chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's time I take you home," He said. I didn't really like that phrase, _'take you home.' _It made me seem helpless, but I didn't express the way I felt about that in words, I just punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Alright fine, maybe **you** can take **me** home then." He said. I smirked. "That's much better," I said. "Hey can we take the long way?" Luke asked in a sheepish tone. "Sure, if that's what you want," I answered. I was having fun, and I had been smiling almost the whole time, but I still couldn't help but wonder if I should tell Luke about the Harvest Goddess's plot. After all, of all people, I thought I was finally ready to trust him… right?

**Did I make it clear enough that the first part was in 3****rd**** person? Heehee. Well there you have my eleventh chapter! Let's see if Kyra can really trust Luke… and will Gill finally be able to get enough dirt on Kyra so she can be kicked off the island? Stay tuned!**


	12. Betrayed

**Fluff warning! The first part of this chapter has lots of fluff! But the second part of this chapter has lots of suspenseful action, so if you don't have a romantic bone in your body, (like me sometimes) it's still worth reading if you enjoy action crud. **

Luke and I were walking along to my house when I tugged on his arm and led him to the Brownie Ranch District. "Where are we going?" he asked with a troubled look on his face. "I'm not ready to go home yet," I told him. I took him under Alan's Tree to talk to him. I sat down on the wet grass and he did as well. His eyes hypnotized me for a minute, and the sun was setting, and the light made his smurfy-lookin' hair look beautiful and shiny. I snapped out of the trance again really fast. _'Maybe one day you can give into his charms, but not right now,'_ I thought to myself. I looked back up at him.

"Luke, you like me the way I am, right?" I asked. "Of course," he answered. "You don't think I'm a lunatic?" I asked. "No." "Do you trust me?" I asked again. "Do you trust ME?" Luke responded. I smiled. "You know how I feel about the Harvest Goddess, right?" I asked him. His face dropped. "Kyra, please don't talk about this with me, you might get into trouble," Luke said. "We're completely alone, no one can hear us! I'm certain!" I reassured him. He sighed, and signaled me to go on. "Promise you won't tell anyone I told you?" I asked. "Yes, you have my word!" He responded.

"Luke, I called you last nigh because she was attacking me! That witch wants to sink the whole island like Atlantis because of what you citizens of the island have done to her tree! Haven't you noticed the tides getting a little higher slowly?" I explained. He looked shocked, and disappointed, but yet it also looked like he believed me. He stood up, and walked behind the tree. "I think my dads calling on my cell. Let me go answer it!" He said walking to the other side of the huge tree to where I couldn't hear him. I wasn't about to eavesdrop though, so I just stayed behind the tree. Funny, I didn't hear his phone ring at all.

When he came back, he sat down, even closer to me than he was earlier. It was dark out now. He reached up above my head. I was confused at first, then saw him touch the cowlick, or strand of hair I had worked so hair to make look cute and innocent again. All it took was his touch to back it bounce back into its regular, sharp, scythe-like shape again. I must've accidently glared at him after he did that, because then he said "I like it better this way." I was pleasantly surprised that he liked my looks the way they usually were, with out any makeup whatsoever except for my signature eyeliner and mascara, thick not on the top, but the bottom eyelashes. Ironically, eyeliner and mascara was what he pulled out next. He must've brought it from my house. He gently put it on under my eye. "There," he said in a dreamy, almost seductive tone, which was much different from his normal loud way of speaking.

Without warning, he put his hand at my waist, pulling himself in closer to me. Almost automatically, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our noses were touching, and our lips were very nearly doing the same. I was just about to give him a deep passionate kiss, when I saw an orange glow in the distance. Right then Luke whispered, "Kyra… I now just realized… I think I Love-" "Luke what's THAT!" I interrupted, pushing him away, destroying all the romantic tension between us. "What are you talking about?" he said puzzled. I didn't pay him anymore attention. I stared at the light, and saw it moving faster in the night. Faster… and closer... Then it became clear that it wasn't one glow at all, but a combination of them all grouped together. Closer and closer they got. "Oh no" Luke mumbled.

I turned to him. "What the heck is this!" I asked him. "I-I-I don't know," he stuttered. Then I saw underneath the glow was people. "Oh God, they never told would…" I heard him whisper to himself. "That they would WHAT! Who are they? Do you know anything about this!" I yelled at him. "No!" He said. "You better not be lying to me, because if you are, I'm going to make you wish that you were never born, axe boy!" I warned. Luke's eyes widened. I turned around again. The figures were practically here now. I was able to recognize them now. They were EVERYONE WHO LIVED ON THE ISLAND!

Then, one of them grabbed my shoulder. It was Dale. "Thanks Luke. You've done the island proud," He said pulling my arms behind me. I was in pure shock. Then it all became clear. "Your phone didn't ring did it! You called them! You PROMISED you wouldn't say a word!" I yelled at him yanking my arms lose from Dale's grip. "I didn't know they would do THIS. I mean there was the possibility I guess, but I didn't understand… now that I see this… I'm sorr-" WAM! I socked him right in his pathetic, lying, face. He fell to the ground. "WHOA! WHOA!" Dale barked. He AND Craig grabbed me to hold me back this time. I kept struggling. Luke looked up. I saw his nose and mouth were bleeding.

I kicked Craig and he dropped me. Halfway free, I was able to escape Dale again. Then Hayden and Ramsey were coming for me. "It's no use Kyra. Everyone in the town is here and ready to back each other up!" said Luna, holding a torch. Under my dress, my rucksack was strapped high on my thigh. I quickly pulled out the new silver axe I got, and started swinging it around, warning everyone to get back. Kathy and Selena tried to get me, but I kicked them to the ground, followed by Owen, whom I swung my axe at. He ducked, and I managed to cut a little bit of his already short hair. After that, everyone started getting scared. My dress was getting torn all up.

"Back! Leave me alone!" I screamed at them. They were starting to back up. Then Chloe (who still seemed to like me) yelled "Behind you Kyra!" but instantly Ramsey covered her mouth. Before I could turn around, the fire of a torch was set on my shoulder and burned me terribly. I winced in pain, and fell to the ground, hurting like no other. I looked up to find it was Gill who had burned my shoulder from behind with his torch, forcing me to surrender. The sleeve on my dress had burned off and the fire traveled down until I put it out with my fall. My right breast was barley covered. What had been a beautiful dress were now rags. Just like every other outfit I had. The makeup I had on came off with sweat, except for the eyeliner and mascara on the bottom on my eyes.

Gill bent over to look at me. "We warned you," he said with a scowl."Where will you take her!" Luke yelled. "We will have her try to find her sanity alone on the Gull islands for now. It's peaceful there," The sick blonde sissy explained. I had the urge to punch him harder than Luke, but I was too hurt and weak. "I… Hate…You…" I muttered. "You're not my cup of tea either," Gill responded. The noob islander Calvin and the General Store owner Simon grabbed my arms and Selena and Owen grabbed my legs. I let out one last kick at Selena, making her cry. "Luke, I can't believe you'd even socialize with this insane woman!" She barked, and then resumed to sobbing in her hand. Owen just dropped my leg too, but Simon and Calvin had had pretty good grips and I still couldn't move my shoulder.

"FOOLS! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" I screamed. Then my eyelids got heavy. My blinks slowly got longer and longer until finally I closed my eyes once more, and lost consciousness.

_I couldn't see anything. But I heard a loud evil noise of the Harvest Goddesses laughter. '!" Then an image of Luke appeared repeating, "She's so gullible! She's so gullible!" And then Gill was bowing down at the feet of the Harvest Goddess, kissing her sickly feet over and over again. This was one of the most mixed up dreams yet. And then everything went black…_

**Oh Luke! You traitor! Poor Kyra! What will happen to her? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 12 of The Harvest Goddess Hates Me! Chapter 13 is coming soon!**


	13. Shipwrecked

** *sips tea in the corner* Oh! Hello! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry it took me a while to update my story! I was on vacation on an ISLAND! Ironic right? Right now I'm listening to the song- (angry mob comes) "Get her!" AH! I said I was sorry! Wahhhhhhhh! DX**

"… AH!" I cried as my eyes flashed open to the boiling sun right above me Blinded, I reached up to rub my eyes, and to find that my hands tied up with rope behind me. _'So… most of that awful nightmare was reality, huh?' _I thought to myself. To confirm what I had witnessed before my blackout to be true, I turned to the boat, and saw the townspeople putting my stuff into a boat. "Get your hands off of my property! You have no right!" I yelled, but it was as if I were invisible.

I sighed and looked at myself. I was in my normal clothes, instead of the torn up dress, which meant someone changed me while I was unconscious, but I was too depressed to really care. I still had my rucksack full of stuff, but I couldn't reach down to get any of my tools. All of the sudden, the sun was blocked by Hamilton. He was almost face to face with me (which was pretty sad considering I was sitting) and his face was full of disappointment. "In all my years as mayor, I have never had to do anything like this," he mumbled. "Obviously! You don't even have good metal handcuffs and had to use rope instead," I retorted. The chubby man frowned. "Kyra, it would make me happy as a clam if you would apologize to me for disturbing the peace," He said. I replied by spitting in his face. Disgusted and sad, he walked away.

Craig stepped behind me and lifted me, pushing me toward the boat. "This is so unjust," I mumbled, causing him to push harder as a crowd gathered around me, only contributing to the humiliation. Some of them seemed angry, some scared and distraught, a couple sad, and a few smiling. *cough*Selena*cough*. Gill was at the end, ready to explain what was about to happen, as if I needed a recap.

"Pascal will take you on this boat, to the Gull Islands, where you will be ordered to rethink what you're doing and no leisurely activities to take your mind away from reclaiming your sanity. You will stay there a month as punishment, and then we will ship you to the main lands. You are banished from Waffle Island, and may only comeback under supervision. No please, say your goodbyes." I turned to everyone. Not one of them did I want to speak to. Luke, however, caught my attention, and I saw he looked as if he were about to burst out in tears. He was uneasy with the whole situation. I glared at him on last time, and finally a tear rolled down his sunburned cheeks.

"Why?" I asked him softly to where he could only read my lips to understand. "Kyra I-" The door slammed before I could hear him finish. Pascal tied me to the wall of the boat so I'd be immobile, and started the boat. "I better be careful. The tides are getting higher. The dock is actually way over there under water," He said. I wanted to slap my head to his ignorance, but my hands were tied up! Finally I said "You people are so ignorant! The Harvest Goddess is doing this! You are all brainwashed. You've worshipped her for so long that your own brains are too stubborn to comprehend what sense I have. It's part of her plan!" Silence filled the boat, and Pascal totally ignored me.

I sat there… silently… Then I thought of Luke lying to me again. I felt the urge to kick something, but I was cuffed up. They treated me like I had killed someone. Like I had committed murder right in front of them. That couldn't be further from the truth. Deep inside, however, I knew I was going to loose all along. She was a goddess with special powers. I was just a tough talking rancher. No matter what I would have done, I would have failed. My heart sank. It was more than the fact that I was sailing on a boat, as a criminal, to a deserted island. I was more hurt than angry about Luke betraying me. I just only showed the angry because that the type of person I am. I had changed on my time at the island. I was tougher. I was stronger. I showed less and less emotion. By this time, however, I had cracked. A tear ran down my cheek…

I was cold. Hours passed. Without the rainbow, getting to the Gull Islands took a while. I had lost track of time and figured it was already night just because it was dark out. I was sadly mistaken. I squinted and saw the clock next to Pascal. It was 11:30 a.m. I was way off. I decided there was nothing better to do than sleep. Maybe not really _sleep_, but rather, _relax_ and daydream. The Harvest Goddess can't be in my daydreams. I was in deep thought when- CRASH!

"What the crap!" I cried. "Waves! Storm!" Pascal screamed breathing heavily. Then an evil female laugh roared through the ways and I couldn't believe it… "Pascal you fool," it seemed to say through laughter. Then it said "sacrifice her and I'll leave you alone." "What! No!" Pascal yelled. Then a huge burst of water pierced though the side of the boat where Pascal was. He fell overboard into the roaring waters, and the boat began to sink… with me chained up in it. I searched frantically for any solutions. I wasn't strong enough to pull myself off (if I were I'd have done it earlier). Glass shattered and headed toward me in the water. In almost no time, water rose from my foot up to my neck, with the pointed edge of glass a millimeter away from it. Right then, a wave shot in again, a wave that would have pushed the glass into my neck, no doubt decapitating me.

Just in time I ducked and somehow lifted my hands just enough for the glass to cut me free. Call it whatever you want, instinct, luck, or what ever, but as soon as that happened, I took no time to unfasten my legs, completely freeing me. The boat turned vertical and was about to totally go under (I already was, being at the bottom of the boat). I remembered the movie Titanic, and how when the boat sinks when you're close, you will be sucked in. I swam as fast as I could to get away from the sinking boat. It finally went completely under, with me watching in horror. The waves finally sent me in a different direction. I didn't try to fight them at all. What was the use? I had no idea where I was anyway. I them got a pretty good idea. I my rucksack, I had some pretty strong wool yarn. I took out all of my sharp weapons in the water and tied them together, forming a very crude boogie board thing, with the sharp side of the tools in front. It barely floated, but the fact that they were mostly wood and that I laid on the wooden side to the points stuck up, kept me afloat. I saw an island in the distance.

I recognized the island instantly. Toucan Island! It looked like I could get to it in a while… but it was so far and I was moving sooooooo slowly… It could take the rest of the day to get there. I could no sleep, as much as I wanted to. I also strangely felt that I should cry, but I didn't even shed another tear. I felt like I had been moving forever, but the island didn't seem any closer. In fact, it only seemed farther away the more I struggled to get to it.

What happened next was very strange… I think I blacked out, but didn't stop paddling, almost like I was in a trance. I had no dreams. The next time I could recall anything, the island was right there. And it was light outside with the sun coming from the East. It was morning. My feet were in the shallow sand under the warm water. Yes, the water was warm, despite being to cold earlier. But even so, something seemed different about Toucan Island. Something happened. There were no fish to be seen, no animals at all. The lush green forest looked droopy, darker, drier, and depressing. I turned the Inn there, which was owned by Selena's parents. Ugh… I never liked that Selena. She seemed a little full of herself, and she hated Luke spending time with me. I'm sure now with me gone she's very happy. Although I knew I would have to go to the Inn anyway to report what happened, and of course, try to mooch a free smoothie.

I took a deep breath and headed for the Inn. I was too exhausted and anxious to bother using my manners, so instead of knocking I just barged in, pushing the door open with great force, I might add. Samson and Sue were I there all right. As soon as they saw me Samson dropped a tray of drinks he was holding and Sue cried "Oh my God!" She started to cry. Then she yelled "SELENA!" and Selena came rushing down, bawling. She put her hands back over her face after seeing me and rushed to me and HUGGED me. She was crying so hard her tears were like a waterfall. "I'M… SO… SORRY!" she said between sobs. ..

**... Thank you all so much for the really kind reviews! I really appreciate them! And I'm sorry to leave you all at such a cliffhanger! But I'll try to update soon! I'm sorry about last time. I literally didn't take into account how soon my vacation was coming, so I was like four paragraphs of being done, right before I had to go to the airport. **


End file.
